


I'll show you

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: Liam’s done a lot of things just for Louis’ amusement. He’s eaten hamburgers straight from the floor, and other things that some people would find humiliating. Liam just likes to make Louis happy. Some things cause him to feel a twinge of embarrassment. But that feeling makes him feel more centred, and he likes how pleased Louis always gets. Like Liam’s done something good when it’s really just silly stuff.This is a bit different, and Liam’s not sure how this is going to play out. If Louis will like it, or just laugh at him.  Or: Liam’s got a tiny humiliation kink. Luckily, so does Louis. A kink fic with knickers, fluff, and Liam being a good boy for Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly porn, and I really hope you'll like it!

Liam’s done a lot of things just for Louis’ amusement. He’s eaten hamburgers straight from the floor, and other things that some people would find humiliating.

Liam just likes to make Louis happy. Some things cause him to feel a twinge of embarrassment. But that feeling makes him feel more centred, and he likes how pleased Louis always gets. Like Liam’s done something good when it’s really just silly stuff.

This is a bit different, and Liam’s not sure how this is going to play out. If Louis will like it, or just laugh at him. He feels warm, nervous and exposed. 

He’s waiting in the living room at his flat for Louis, everything as usual except for one thing. Louis is late like he usually is, and Liam keeps fidgeting, moving restlessly around the room. Louis has a key; he can let himself in. 

The dare this time is that Liam’s supposed to wear ladies underwear, and while Liam was drunk when he agreed – never even trying to understand why Louis suggested such a thing – he’s not one to back down. It’s how he and Louis work; Louis teases and demands, and Liam does what Louis wants. 

Because he wants to. 

Louis might not remember; he wasn't exactly sober either. But Liam’s committed to it now, and he’s gotten everything he needs to pull it off.

Apparently, you can get this kind of underwear, lace panties and stockings and all sorts of other things, meant for men. Surely with better fit than the pair he’s wearing now. He didn’t dare to order from one of those websites, no matter how much discretion they promised. 

The thought of the humiliation of being found out that he’s ordering stuff like that, though he knows it’s not wrong in any way, feels suffocating instead of fun. He only wants Louis to make fun of him, nobody else.

The knickers Liam’s got on underneath his jeans and t-shirt, is a pair from Victoria’s secret. And they’re made for girls, so they’re tight over his dick, and the low cut pair barely covers half his bum. 

He might’ve gone a bit farther than Louis asked, Louis just told him to put on his girl pants, and then he sucked Liam’s brain out through his cock.

At that point, it was easy to say _yes_ , and it felt uncomplicated. He was going to buy the first pair of knickers he found, put them on for a laugh and then he would take them off. Maybe if he were good enough, Louis would give him his reward.

 _Liam always is good._ At least, the way Louis wants him to be.

Only it didn’t feel like a joke when he fingered the lace, and then put the new knickers on. It felt like something he wanted, not just to please Louis, and that’s the most confusing part of it all.

It felt like a ritual when he slipped on the first stocking, and then clasped it in the garter belt that he couldn’t resist buying. 

It makes no sense to him; he’s never felt a need to be pretty for someone before. The way he looks, he’s a stereotypical manly man, and he likes that. He likes his muscles, and chest hair, and beard when he has one. 

Only now he wants something else.

Louis might think he looks ridiculous, but Liam thinks he looks almost as good as those blokes in the porn he watched in preparation. Just to make sure he did it right.

Nobody has to know that his research ended with his fist around his cock. Never mind that it’s not the first time he’s watched that kind of porn. 

Louis is loud when he closes the door. Liam knows it’s his way to tell Liam that it’s just him. 

“Brought beer,” Louis says as a greeting, putting it on the table in front of Liam.

“Your favourite,” Liam says, smiling because it’s the same brand he stocks in his fridge for Louis’ visits. He flattens his hands over his t-shirt, making sure that it’s not ridden up to show the edge of his lace panties, hidden underneath his joggers. He even got socks over his stockings, since Louis would notice his toes in sheer nylon at once.

Though, his movement is enough for Louis to catch on, and his smile gets sharper, more focused on Liam. Just the way he likes it. 

Louis nods, looking pleased, but he stays quiet. Liam’s not sure that was what he wanted, but he sits back and listens to Louis as he starts telling him about this great idea for a new song.

Liam nods and murmurs his agreement, more in his head than he usually is when they’re songwriting. 

He keeps touching the hem of his t-shirt, twisting the cotton between his fingers. Compared to the lace against his half hard dick, it rather boring and plain.

It takes one beer, and a half written verse of what might become a new song. Then Louis turns his eyes on him, humming as he looks Liam over. Liam squirms, fighting the reflex to cover up even though he’s wearing clothes. It’s not like it’s a shock to Louis, this thing. 

It’s Louis’ idea.

His cheeks are still heating up, his stomach twisting with anticipation. He’s got no idea what Louis’ going to say, what he’s going to call him. 

“Not sure if this is a good execution of the dare,” Louis says loftily, arching one eyebrow.

Liam’s mouth drops open, and he widens his eyes as he looks at his toes. His socks taunt him, and he shakes his head. He should’ve done better.

His cock chubs up more, and Liam’s not sure if there’s enough room in the knickers. He’s tucked it, so the head was underneath the waistband, but he can feel it push against the fabric. He might be starting to get wet already, his cock leaking all over his pretty panties. 

It’s one thing Louis’ teases him about; how he gets wet like a girl. Liam has to bite the inside of his cheek from stopping a noise bubbling out of him; that thought making his cheeks burn and stomach feel hot.

Liam’s sure he’ll look even more indecent than before.

“Think you should show me,” Louis says and takes a sip of his beer. “Just to make sure that you’ve not cheated.” He shakes his head like he’s disappointed just at the thought of Liam not fulfilling their deal.

Liam’s legs feel shaky when he stands up, perhaps too eager. His cheeks flush hotly as he pulls his t-shirt over his head; his joggers sits low enough on his hips that the lace peeks out, and he takes a deep breath and tries to will his speeding heart to calm down.

“Go on,” Louis urges his on, sitting back more comfortably with his thighs spread apart. Liam can’t help staring at the bulge of his cock, wondering if this is affecting Louis as much as it does to him.

If Louis gets off on it as much as he does.

Bending down he takes one sock off, and then the next. Louis breathes out loudly, and Liam knows he’s seen the stockings underneath. 

Then Liam pushes his joggers down, making sure that the frills of the garter belt lay right. There’s a sliver of skin in between the knickers and the garter belt, and he strokes his fingers over the skin, flushed and soft.

“Bloody hell, Liam,” Louis murmurs, and bends forward. He doesn't touch but looks him over slowly. “You’re such pretty thing, aren’t you?”

Liam smiles and says, “thank you.” He’s not sure why Louis is so nice – he’s never mean, not really, but now his tone is almost sweet.

Louis tilts his head, his voice sharper as he adds, “not even wearing something to cover up your tits. Such a little slut.”

That’s more like the Louis he knows, and Liam bites his bottom lip to stop himself from blurting out anything too embarrassing. 

Though, he’ll be begging properly for in not long – hopefully – so maybe he shouldn't bother holding back. There are few things he likes so much as Louis making him plead for cock, over and over until Louis gives in and fucks him. 

“Can’t just let this be –” Louis motions towards the hastily scribbled words of what they’ve been working on the last hour. “ So you should just sit down.”

Liam sinks down on the sofa, closer to Louis than before. He’s not cold, but he still shivers when Louis’ knee pushes against his. The fabric of his stockings makes him look almost delicate compared to Louis.

Liam wonders if they're done with their _thing_. Maybe this is how far Louis is willing to push it; he might not even be interested in Liam in girl pants. 

Is he supposed to get out of his underwear? 

Like, not in a naked – sexual – way. He and Louis might have fucked around plenty, but it’s not like he thinks this – Liam in pale blue lace – is something that does it for Louis. He’s shaved, felt like he had hair everywhere, and the fabric of his stockings felt strangely good against his skin.

For him it’s plenty about sex already. 

He wants it all to be sexual for Louis too, and not just one of those dares that end up with the two of them laughing and wrestling. Though, those tend to end in orgasms too. So maybe Liam shouldn’t worry so much. 

It were something Liam’s only ever seen in porn, something he’s gotten off to but wasn't sure was something he wanted.

It feels more and more like it, and he wonders if Louis has guessed. It makes sense that he knows what Liam wants; Louis knows him like nobody else.

Louis hums the words on the paper in front of him, his hand slipping in between Liam’s thighs. Liam sighs and spreads them. His cock thickens in his knickers, visible through the sheer lace. 

Louis pays him no real attention, but he keeps touching him; soft and teasing with a little smirk on his lips as if he he knows just what he’s doing to Liam. 

“Louis,” Liam whines, and fists his hands to stop himself from palming his cock. He might come at once, so hard he’s throbbing. 

“Hm,” Louis says, blinking innocently at him. Like he doesn’t have his hand so high up on Liam’s leg, that his thumb is nearly on Liam’s cock.

Liam wants Louis to give him his full attention; so he does what he knows Louis loves. He sinks to his knees, movements clumsy since his head feels a bit fuzzy, like he’s had more to drink than a beer. 

Louis lifts his eyebrows, but he makes room for Liam between his legs and shuffles down, so he’s in better position. 

Liam’s fingers shake when he tries to get the buttons on Louis’ tight jeans open, but then he manages, and he smiles to himself. 

Once he’s got Louis’ jeans down past his balls, and his hand around Louis’ thick cock, Liam licks over the slit. He feels Louis shift under him, and he smiles when he does it again. 

Louis isn’t the only one who can be a tease. Though, he wants more himself, so he opens his mouth and lets Louis’ cock slip in between his lips. 

Liam’s a big fan of cock; how it tastes salty and musky, and how hot and solid it is when he sucks it. Louis has a good cock, Liam thinks, not too big but thick enough to stretch his mouth open. 

He always gets a bit sore doing this, lips tingling if he spends the whole night blowing Louis. 

Louis is ignoring him, though his cock is drooling precome on Liam’s tongue. He keeps working, and Liam feels like he’s burning inside with how much he wants Louis to praise him. 

Tell him he’s doing good. Or just laugh at him, if that was Louis wants. 

When he goes down a bit too fast, too eager to think, he gags from Louis’ cockhead slipping down his throat. Louis moans out Liam’s name; Liam takes a shaky breath as he pulls off, and then he goes down again.

This time he’s prepared, so he can fit as much of Louis’ cock in his mouth as he wants. His eyes are watering, and his chin feels wet with precome and saliva. Liam feels almost overwhelmed, like he’s going to start crying at any moment.

He loves this feeling; how he stops thinking, and just _feels_.

His cock is pushing against the knickers, a steady pressure, and he rocks forward though he’s got nothing to rub off against. He keeps his hands on Louis’ thighs, though he’s not been told he’s not allowed to touch himself. Not this time. 

Louis isn’t saying anything to him, no matter what he does with his tongue. Except for a question about the song that Liam can’t answer, his mouth full of cock. He would tell Louis that, but he’s so desperate to keep going that he doesn’t want to stop even for that. 

Louis starts to have a hard time keeping still, his hips fucking up into Liam’s mouth. Liam’s got his eyes closed, and his nose pressed to Louis’ skin when Louis pushes him away.

“Louis,” Liam mumbles, voice rough. He blinks up at Louis, confused about why Louis won't let him suck him until he comes.

Louis is close; his cock red, and slick from Liam’s mouth. He’s _so_ hard, still.

“Enough,” Louis says and shakes his head. He reaches out to push his thumb against Liam’s bottom lip, and looks tempted to put his cock back in.

“Just let me,” Liam pleads, his hands slipping from Louis’ thighs as he stands up.

“Think we’re going to take this to the bedroom,” Louis says, holding a hand out to Liam. “Want to see your cute little arse in those filthy knickers you’ve got on.”

Liam nods eagerly and pulls himself up from the floor. For a moment, he’s just standing there, smiling at Louis.

Then Louis pinches his hip, just above the garter belt, and Liam’s hips jump.

“Look at that,” Louis murmurs, and laughs. “So desperate you could get off from this, I bet. Without me even touching your dick.”

Liam nods, and there’s a twist of hot want low in his belly.

“Come on, then,” Louis says and takes his hand, gentle as he leads Liam into the bedroom. 

He’s always like that; first harsh and then sweet, an odd mix that makes Liam love him so much. He’s not sure he would trust anyone else with this.

It’s their thing; like so many other of their games.

In the bedroom, Louis pushes him down the bed and climbs on top of him. He keeps space between their bodies; his hands on either side on Liam’s head and his knees pressed close to his thighs. 

“Do you want to be fucked in your pretty panties, Liam?” 

Liam nods and tries to pull Louis down. He wants him, heavy and warm against him; all naked, soft skin.

Louis shakes his head and sits back on Liam's thighs. He wraps a hand around himself, thumb teasing at the tip.

“No touching,” he decides, and Liam knows he means no touching Louis, and no touching himself. That’s Louis’ job. “Hands above your head, love.”

It’s not the first time they’ve done this, and Liam knows how hard it is not to cheat. No matter how good he wants to be.The hardest part is not touching Louis. 

Louis smiles proudly, and lets go of his own dick. First, he just sits there and looks at – admires – Liam, eyes fixated on the lace covering his cock. 

“Oh,” Louis breathes out, tracing just above the small bow at the front of the garter belt. “You shaved,” he says, sounding wrecked, like Liam’s almost too good. Then he shifts his eyes up to Liam’s face, and snap the garter belt against Liam’s skin. “Just like a proper girl, all dolled up for me.”

Liam squirms, cheeks heating up further; he’s not ashamed, not anymore. But it’s nerve-wracking. It’s new and exciting, and terrifying. 

He’s slightly embarrassed about how much he likes it when Louis says things like that, but it only adds to it all. 

Louis snaps the garter belt against his skin once more, the sting of it causing his body to tighten up before he relaxes into the bed again. 

“Such a slut for it,” Louis tuts while he traces his fingers down the pale blue silk; it’s so, so soft, and it sends shivers through Liam. 

Liam nods, not even thinking about it. With Louis, it’s so easy just to go with it, just let himself enjoy that hot flare in his body, the same one no matter if Louis calls him _darling_ or _slag_. 

“Tell me,” Louis says, hand fitting around Liam’s cock, just holding there. “Did you have a wank before putting this on?”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, telling himself that it’s okay. Louis doesn’t mind; he’s into this, too. His cock twitches when he thinks about how good it felt when he first felt the silk against his skin. 

How he had to take them off again; just to make sure he didn’t ruin them before this. 

Louis rewards him with a squeeze of his dick, and then he lets go. “Bet you fucked yourself with your fingers,” he says knowingly. “That you thought about my cock in your arse while doing it.”

Liam smiles and shrugs his shoulders; hands still held over his head; his shoulder have started straining, but he stays where he is since Louis told him to. What Louis says is quite true, so why lie about it.

“Might be able to fuck you without any fingers. Stretch you open on my dick,” Louis says, and then starts opening one clasp on the garter belt. The ones holding his stocking up. 

Liam lets out a little protesting noise and shakes his head. He wants to stay like this for a while longer, not wanting it to be over just yet. 

“Want my dick in you,” Louis murmurs soothingly, and pats Liam’s hip. “Just going to take the knickers off, you can keep the rest on.” 

Liam lets him, and it almost looks even naughtier when Louis has pulled the knickers off him, sliding down to his side, so they don’t get stuck. His cock lays heavy on his stomach, and his skin is flushed underneath the pale lace of the garter belt. 

“Roll over,” Louis says as he moves to get the lube in Liam’s drawer, knee walking over the bed. 

When Liam moves to his stomach, arse tilted up, and thighs spread, Louis shakes his head. “Up on your hands and knees, love,” he says, and smacks Liam’s arse; only causing his hips to snap down, and rub against the bed. “Can’t have you come all over the bed before I’m even in you.”

The stockings cause him to slip when he get up, the way Louis wants him. 

“Oh no, Liam,” Louis laughs, delighted. 

Liam giggles and rests his weight on his forearms. He’s more stable like that. Louis moves in behind him, so Liam can’t see him anymore, but Liam can hear the cap on the lube being opened. 

He stops giggling when Louis rubs fingers sloppy wet with lube over his hole, pushing two in almost at once. It punches as moan out of Liam, and he almost forgets how to breathe. 

It burns in that way Liam loves; it makes him push back, trying to get more when Louis pulls back, only to thrust them in, hard and fast.

“But you said no fingers,” Liam mumbles, letting his head drop forward. Louis’ fingers are not long or thick, but he’s clever with them, and he knows just how to make Liam shake apart on them by now. 

Louis laughs and twists his fingers. Liam nearly shouts out loud with how good it feels.

“Said I probably could,” he teases, and shifts closer so his sticky cockhead smears over Liam’s bum. “But I wanted to see you full with my fingers, and have you beg for my cock this way.”

Liam can hear the smirk in his voice. Still, he gives in and begs. He begs for Louis’ cock, and for him to dick into him, and for Louis to make him come; it won’t take much, he’s dripping precome over the sheets already.

It takes one more finger, Louis’ knuckles brushing against his sweat-slick skin as Louis sinks them in deep.

Then Louis seems to have teased him enough, and he slips his fingers out. 

Liam tries to catch his breath while Louis slicks his cock up and then moves in close. It doesn’t quite work; his heart is still speeding his chest. 

“So fucking pretty on your hands and knees like this,” Louis says, and smoothes his hands over Liam’s bum, pulling at his rim when he pushes his arsecheeks apart. 

Liam’s about to answers, whisper out a _thank you_ , but then Louis’ cockhead pushes against his hole. 

He still feels like saying thank you, but he’s busy holding himself as Louis fucks into him, inch by inch. Then he stops, hips flush against Liam’s arse, and his cock pulsing in him. 

Liam feels full; his rim tight around Louis’ cock as he shifts. His hands on Liam’s hips, holding him still.

“Tight like you have never been fucked before,” Louis groans, and pulls out slowly, so just the head is fitted into him. 

Liam moans and nods, agreeing to anything right then. Though, he always does when it comes to Louis. That’s why they’re doing this now. 

Not that Liam is complaining; he’s very much not. His skin feels tight, and he might be properly crying now, though he can’t understand why – he’s happy and he feels looked after, he’s going to come soon. His cheeks feel wet, though, and he keeps making these choking noises as Louis fucks into him. 

His cock keeps bumping up against his stomach, smacking against heated skin with each push of Louis’ cock into him. 

“So good for me,” Louis groans when Liam clenches around him. 

When Louis stays deep, grinds into him, he comes, messy and wet. His stomach, the lace of the garter belt, streak with pearls of come. Liam’s mind blanks out, but he stays on his hands and knees, shivering through the last of his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Louis blurts out and pulls out. Liam can distantly, like he’s got cotton balls in his ears, hear how he wanks himself off. 

Liam still on his hands on knees as Louis comes on him, wet and hot. Liam’s pretty underwear might be ruined, but Liam couldn’t care less. 

Without Louis holding him up, Liam sinks down on the bed with a content sigh. He’s covered in come, both his own and Louis’. He never feels like moving again. He could fall asleep like that. 

He smacks his lips together, and hums. He’s still shivering, but he’s quite comfortable where he is; the sheets are cold against his cheek as he pushes it against the bed. 

“You alright?” Louis asks, pushing at him until he rolls over on his back. He grins dopily up as Louis, and nods. 

He’s more than okay, but he’s too tired, too fucked out to say it in words.

“Just going to get you a wet flannel,” Louis says, bending down to push a soft kiss to his lips; it’s first then Liam realises they’ve not kissed once so far, so he makes a small noise as Louis pulls away. 

Louis laughs and gives him a quick snog. 

Afterwards, when Liam’s clean and out of his lovely underwear, Louis curls up next to him in bed. They don’t always sleep together, but tonight it feels like Liam needs it. They both probably do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment or a kudos for me, and make my day! :-D[Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/153874581804/fic-ill-show-you)


End file.
